The Girl Next Door Isn't a Normal Girl
by RUNOS SISTER
Summary: Tenten is just the girl next door until an "accident" takes her away from her family and only friend, Hinata. What'll happen to her?


**Ta-da! Here's a new story, I hope ya'll like it! P.S. I'm writing this as I care for my brother. We are at the World's karate tournament, we all compete tomorrow, the 26****th****, and he catches strep throat (according to my doctor dad). So while everyone else is watching the rest of the top ten compete in sparring and forms, I'm watching my brother. Its fine with me, I just want him to get better soon so I don't have to sleep on the floor again for the third time in a row.**

"TENTEN GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARSE AND GET YOUR BREAKFAST!"

That was Tenten's last day with her family. The last time she saw her older brother and her father arguing their day-to-day fights. The kind of fights that just brought them closer together and made everyone smile, even themselves. The last time she saw her older sister, Rai, making pancakes. Rai's face was red from yelling to wake her up. Dad's smile as Jess found a loophole in his argument and used it against him. "Hey boys! Be sure Rai don't overdue again. And be sure that when Jess gets ta work, he wins the case!" Tenten yells as she grabs lunch money running out the door.

Rai yelled after her in a motherly way, **"Tennie! It isn't healthy for you to keep skipping out on breakfast."**

"I know Rai, I'll catch something at Hinata's house," Tenten yelled back.

**RAI'S P.O.V.**

"That girl really likes to be at the Hyuga's place," Jess said as he pulled out his files for his current case. Amazing how he's such a good lawyer, and wins all of his cases, yet we have a rundown house. Of course Jess and Dad had insisted that she go to that fancy do gooder's private school. Don't get me wrong, I love my little Tennie-bear, but ever since mom was murdered, I've been home playing 'mom.' I finished school, senior year, and never to go into the law firm like I dreamed of. We come from a family of very well respected people: lawyers, FBI, CIA, intelligence, spies, and even some old millionaires. Jess had started off as a detective, but realized he wanted to be a lawyer when he sat in on a trial. According to him, "It's a battle of words and wit, the evidence only helps to prove the point."

"Yea, well Hinata is really her only friend. The other kids at school call her names and pick on her a lot," Jess explained as he grabbed his coat and briefcase.

"She met her cousin yet? Or her sister?" Dad asked, grabbing the car keys.

"No, I don't think so," I told them, "And let's hope she doesn't meet the boy, he may be her key to getting into the firm a bit too early."

"HINATA!" Tenten yelled, waving her arms

"Coming, Tenten!" Hinata hollered.

Yes. Hinata hollered. Hinata use to be a very shy girl who was crushing on a guy who was bullying her, and the rest of the student body. That was back in 5th grade, and the boy's name was Onigumo. Hinata had liked him because she had known him before the bullying started, and he had acted like he liked her. When Tenten had moved to Konoha, at the end of 5th grade, she saw Onigumo slap Hinata and had felt as if she herself had been slapped instead. Tenten had moved from a pretty bad neighborhood, the kind where kids were nearly all greasers and the few who were preps had the major cash. The kids would hide weapons in whatever they could find, and bring it to school. The school board hadn't lifted a finger when the police had reported a murder on the premises of the school. However, when the name of the murdered was given they jumped, and tried to actually help. The murdered person was a lawyer, and a very good one at that. It had been Tenten's mom. Since that day, Tenten changed. She swore she would never use her weapons for killing, unless the bastard deserves it. She dropped out of the Dragon's Kunia and stopped crafting weapons. However, she didn't stop fighting with her hands and always had a pocket knife strapped right above her knee. But, when she saw Onigumo slap Hinata, something inside her snapped. She ran at the bully and grabbed him by his collar and shook him.

***FLASHBACK***

"What in the name of bloody hell, do you think you're doing," Tenten's face was red, "What kinda man are you? Beating a poor girl! If there's something I hate more than a liar, it's a beater. You've got three seconds to let go of her before your insides meet my knife." To prove she wasn't buffing, she moved the school's skirt up a bit to show the blade of the knife. That one sight of polished metal sent Onigumo running for the hills. No one ever told the teachers though, some thought her brave, others were scared, and more thought the teachers would think they were crazy.

***END FLASHBACK***

Soon after that incident, Hinata and Tenten became the best of friends. Hinata keeping Tenten's temper under control and Tenten keeping the bullies in their place. Tenten had also helped Hinata to get over her stuttering problem… Well mostly, she only stuttered if she was earthier extremely nervous or really liked someone. They had figured that last year, when they met Naruto. Naruto was a queer, but was actually pretty nice. Though Tenten hated to admit it, though the kid was a goof, he was probably what Hinata really needed now. Tenten herself was thought to be a queer, never bringing any family in for activities, always arriving with Hinata to school. Some of the boys who hadn't been with them in 5th grade, had a lot of nerve to start calling her a cutter kid. However Tenten had told them off and used lots of words in ways that they couldn't follow. Tenten could easily be the teacher's pet, with the grades she got… Too bad the teacher's pet hated her, Sakura Haruno. She never did anything to her, yet she hates her with a passion…

"Tenten. Tenten.. Tenten… Tenten. TENTEN!.. Tennie-bear!"

"What?" Tenten yelled, looking around for who yelled at her.

"We're at school, space out again?" Hinata asked, concern clouding her face as she handed Tenten an apple.

"Yea, thanks for snapping me out of it… And thanks a lot for the apple, you know I just love them!" Tenten said, sarcasm dripping at the last sentence.

"I know you hate them, but they're good for you, and that's what you get for not eating at your house!" Hinata sang in her ears as she ran away, sticking out her tongue.

"Oooooh… You're so gonna get it Hinata!" Tenten yelled at her.

"Love you too Tenten! Come on, we'll be late for Homeroom and I don't think they'll be very happy… Considering the fact that it is the first day of school, and we're the _**fresh meat**_… AKA Freshmen," Hinata replied, still running. Sighing in defeat, for now, Tenten caught up with her and they went to Homeroom together, the best of friends.

**Well… What do you guys think? This is only the first chapter… I blame all the crime and law shows I watch, they are soooooo good but some of them are really gruesome and give me nightmares… Like on Criminal Minds: The Fox.**


End file.
